


Belief

by Romhack0101



Series: Super Hero [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Sleepy Cuddles, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: “Saihara-chan, do you believe in thered string of fate?”Saihara looked up at Ouma, who was sitting next to him. He smiled, as Saihara nodded.Still not speaking? Ouma hummed, before laying down on the bed, legs off the edge. Saihara watched with interest, seeing if Ouma would even say more on the subject. After a while, he realized he had fallen asleep.





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> This is just small, a lot of fics has been small lately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy either way!
> 
> Enjoy!

**X-X-X-X**

“Saihara-chan, do you believe in the _red string of fate_?”

Saihara looked up at Ouma, who was sitting next to him. He smiled, as Saihara nodded. _Still not speaking_? Ouma hummed, before laying down on the bed, legs off the edge. Saihara watched with interest, seeing if Ouma would even say more on the subject. After a while, he realized he had fallen asleep.

 _Why ask such a thing_?

Saihara stood up, to go to the bathroom to clean himself up after a while, and looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to fix his hair, or at least cut it. It's been getting longer, and he wanted to fix it for a while. Though, after a while, he sighed. He turned, only to pause. Staring at his hand.

Silence.

 _Why did he ask that_?

Saihara sighed, as he rubbed his head, before heading back to the bedroom. He headed to the bed, only to see the Supreme Leader in the same position as before. Snoring away. He wanted to _kick him off the bed_ , but decided against it. Sighing, he grabbed him and lifted him up.

 _Ouma would've been easier to lift back then_. _Now he's a little heavier, now that they're the same height_.

Saihara fixed his position, before placing them both under the covers. He laid down, as he snuggled up to the Supreme Leader, and closed his eyes to sleep.

He was so close to dreamland when he felt a poke on his cheek. He sighed, as he heard a small snicker. _A familiar laugh_. He was just about to go back to sleep when another poke happened. He fluttered his eyes open, only to see familiar lavender eyes.

He looked up, to see him staring. Smiling. He rubbed his eyes, as the Supreme Leader laughed. There was a peck on the cheek, before nuzzling up.

“I didn't mean to wake ya.” He muttered, “But I also didn't mean to fall asleep either. I was gonna tell you a story. Trying to defy it wouldn't do a thing. It's such a strange myth. Though, _do you think we were meant to be_?”

Saihara hummed, but didn't answer. He looked at his hand again. Though, after a while, a hand grabbed his, startling him. He looked up, startled by the sudden hand grabbing his. Ouma gave a sad smile, before leaning his forehead against Saihara’s. Keeping a bitter smile after a while.

“Probably not.” He laughed, bitterly. He closed his eyes. Keeping his voice low, “Especially in this situation. You're too perfect. You're probably better for someone else. I just want to keep you around and alive as much as I could. You're beautiful, the way you are.”

Saihara sadly looked down.

 _Nothing more than a prize_. Saihara felt the same.

He sighed as they snuggled up. Although, his heart felt heavy, and petted Ouma’s hair. Sadly.

 _Why he feels sad_? _He doesn't know_. _All he knows is that all he is, is a prize_. _Nothing more, nothing less_.

 _Why the heavy heart_?

More silence.

He decided to just leave it be. He closes his eyes, as Ouma had pulled him closer in order to gain comfort in the other.

In a situation like this, it was hopeless from the start.

After a while, he finally felt comfortable enough to get some sleep. Comfortable in his arms. Besides, even if he didn't believe it, he still can't deny that he got comfortable here. In bed, in Ouma’s arms. That was all that mattered.

That was all that mattered.

He finally was in dreamland again. Dozing off.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I never thought I would need to look up lore for the Red String of Fate, but never use that lore. Oh well.
> 
> The little story the lore provides is cute either way. This is one of my _favorite_ soulmate tropes though, besides switching bodies. It's been in my mind for ages, but never provide enough inspiration or enough plot to even come up with a story. So, I never write it.
> 
> As much as I love to role-play it as well, something always comes up and it never happens. Oh well. It'll probably happen someday though.
> 
> Just not in any of my series or in this fandom, heh...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
